We propose to extend our studies on the biochemistry of HLA-DR, MB and MT antigens using two-dimensional electrophoretic techniques with chimpanzee antibodies and mouse and rat monclonal antibodies, with particular reference to the question of whether the allospecific determinants reside on the alpha or beta chain for the three classes of antigens (DR, MB, and MT). We will continue to produce monclonal antibodies, to HLA antigens, focusing on the Ia-like antigens, and immunizing with affinity-purified material from lymphoblastoid cell lines. We will analyse the fine specificity of cytotoxic T-lymphocytes raised in the MLR, with particular emphasis on their potential reactivity with Bw4 and Bw6 determinants, and using mutant cell lines, generated by selection with monoclonal antibodies as targets. Biochemical analysis of binding mechanisms of cytotoxic T-cells will focus on the interaction of H-2 specific cytotoxic T-cells with vesicles incorporating purified H-2 antigens and labeled with 3H or 14C lipids. We will continue to examine the specificity of lymphocyte transforming factor, for B-lymphocytes and the different T-lymphocyte subclasses. We will attempt to determine rheumatic fever. We will look for reactivity with peripheral blood lymphocytes prior to and post LTF stimulation, and look for reactivity with supernatant soluble products in LTF-stimulated cultures.